Knights of the Square Table
"KNIGHTS UNITE!" ''-ERN-E'' The Knights of the Square table, or in short KST, is a group of the most honorable and heroic droids created by Queen Monova to protect Earth from all different kind of threats. 'Biography' 'Revolution' After Monova had saved the Universe twice, she returned to planet Earth in the year 3993. What she found was disorder and chaos. Robots and humans had, thanks to a certain Steve Johansson, started distrusting each other more and more. Several robots had even started revolting against the humans. Robots were demanding equal respect from humanity, most people treating bots as mindless, emotionless slaves. Fighting had struck out in the street, and lives were lost on both sides. Monova decided that order must be established and so she started a campaign to become the Queen and ruler over planet Earth (in a peaceful way). The campaign ran for a breif period was successful, all the robots immediately voted for her, due to there were more robots than humans. Monova won the campaign and became the queen over planet Earth in the year 3994. 'Queen over Earth' "After all I have gone through. Surely I must be the best choice for a Queen?" ''-Monova'' Now as a queen, Monova made peace between the humans and the robots. It seemed like there was finally going to be peace on Earth once more, but sadly that was not the case. A group of the worst of all villains joined forces and together created the Confederates of Doom (CoD) with Zarthek as the leader. CoD was a group that only wanted one thing: Chaos and further chaos. If peace was ever going to be left intacted something had to be done, and Monova knew the answer. ''Founding the KST ''"To ensure safety, a group of the most honorable and wisest of them all must be established." ''-Monova, after founding the Knights of the Square table'' To fight against this new rising threat and keep the peace intact, Monova founded the heroic group called Knights of the Square table (KST). This group was going to consist of the most honorable and wisest of all residents on Earth, as well as heroes from other galaxies. Monova's loyal friend Kordahk was the second to join the group, as Monova was the first, and soon many more began joining. Mostly robots joined such as the quick and clever ERN-E (who also owned Captain America's original vibranium sheild), the trap expert WALL-G and her sidekick LASS-E and the weapon expert Space Ranger XR. But even some humans were allowed to join, since Monova wanted it to be fair, and Space Ranger Buzz Lightyear and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi proved to be good members. Thanks to the KST the Confederates of Doom were, after a fierce battle, defeated and their leader Zarthek was locked up in a high tech, high secuirty prison designed specificlly to hold in Zarthek. The rest of the villains fled to their secret hideout, and everyone thought that now peace was finally there. 'Zarthek's revenge' "With her captured the Confederates of Doom will finally be able to take over your kingdom once and for all! BWAHAHAHA!" - Zarthek, declaring his victory over the KST Despite several attempts at keeping him locked up, Zarthek managed to escape prison and reunite with the other leading members in the Confederates of Doom; General Grievous, XT-50, NOS-4-A2, ZURG, Count Dooku, The Phantom Blot and Darth Vader. Together they planned a dastardly evil plan to conquer the kingdom Monovaina where Monova ruled Earth from. The Queen was captured by Zarthek during one of her many tours around the country. Shortly after, the CoD attacked the Knight's Castle, capturing the team and destorying there base of operations soon after. But not before the Confederates stole classified information on various villains, outlaws, and intergallactic criminals. Despite prostests from ERN-E, the knights couldn't do anything since their queen was captured. Zarthek declared his victory over them and the villains wreaked havoc upon the kingdom and changed the main city to their liking, with pubs owned by Count Dooku and Zurg trying to make himself an president. The Kingdom was plunged into chaos, and no one could leave when Magnore and Hydrahk increased the price to get out of the city. When news reached SHORT-E and EMIL-E of what happened to their friend, they desperatly tried to get into the city. But both Magnore and Hydrahk refused, while also trying to take advantage of EMIL-E and mock SHORT-E. But then, a mysterious stranger shows up and scares the two villians away, convincing EMIL-E and SHORT-E to help him take the Kingdom back. While freeing the KST, they teamed up with the five EVE probes, WALL-E, and Cad Bane - who promised to help them break into the CoD Prison in exchnage for him seeing the look on Obi Wan's face. Thanks to the help of these rebells the KST were rescued and the Confederates of Doom were beaten and sent into a new high tech jail. This time, however, Zarthek retreated into outer space and swore to one day take over Earth. 'Aftermatch' Thanks to the war between the Confederates of Doom and the Knights of the Square table, the distrust for humans and robots had once again started. Both sides blamed the other for being responsible for all the damage that had happen, and soon a war between the two factions started in the year 3996. The Civil War between humanity and automatry lasted for three years and was won by robots on Spetember 17th, 3999. The result of the war was that humanity lost the rights to Earth and were banished to Mars, which had been preped as an "Emergency Earth" a hundred years ago. The evacuation lasted until New Year's Eve 4000. After with, robots were now the new rulers of the Earth. Those humans who once served the KST disappeared by strange means. Obi Wan Kenobi was to everyone's surprise not the real one, but an android made by Zarthek to infiltrate KST. The android Obi was destroyed. Buzz Lightyear, now head of Star Command, was sucked into an alternate reality thanks to Zurg. Before he was sucked in however, he gave XR the key to Star Command and his prototype lazer pistol. Since then only robots are left in the KST, and they continues to protect Earth from all kind of threats. 'Members' Enemies 'Confederates of Doom' *'Zarthek' is the leade of the Confederates of Doom. He created the group to wreek havoc on Planet Earth and try to conquer it. He is cold brutal, and mercillus. He does not back out of a fight and is the mortal enemey of Queen Monova. *'XT-5O' is the techincal genius of the group, developing most of the team's weapons. He comes up with the plans when Zarthek is not around and is cold, heartless, and abbusive. *'Zurg '''is the second-in-command and leads the C.O.D forces whenever Zarthek is not around. He is arrogant, powerful and has a bad sense of humor. *'Count Dooku''' *'Phantom Blot' *'Darth Vader' *'General Grievous' *'NOS-4-A2' 'Dark Shadow and the Cluster' In the year 4001, the Cluster led an invasion on New York City. Their general Dark Shadow possesed many of the Knights in order to either help the progress of her invasion or defeat Ted Wakeman. Members she succeded in possesing ERN-E, LASS-E, and XJ9. While possesing LASS-E, Dark Shadow manages to set the Knight's HQ on fire before possesing Jenny. As Dark Jenny she calls for the Cluster invasion on New York and defeats all the Knights. But then XJ10 shows up and tricks Dark Jenny into short circuiting herself. Dark Shadow is then released from her hold on Jenny and Ted beats her into submission. She retreats into space with the Cluster, and the Knights invited XJ10 and XJ9 to join the Knights. 'Gort' When the Earth completley stopped roatating one day, sending New York into a week long ice age, the Knights of the Square Table discovered the source of the probably was a bio ship. When they went to investigate they found former Intergallactic Cop Gort controlling the ship. When the Knights tried to make a peaceful negotiation, Gort attacked the Knights and moved the Earth two pahses away from the sun, sending the whole planet into an Ice Age. 'Ultron' Formally a member of the Avengers, Ultron fought against humanity during the Civil War. He tried every method to destroy all bioligical life on Earth seeing how it is "flawed". He was topped various times and when humans left he went into hiding. He returned in the year 4002 and, seeing automatry is no better than humanity, plans to destroy Earth itself. The Knights of the Square Table try to stop him but finding he is made of adimentium, ask upon the help of Aklamos. 'Links' DeviantArt 4000 group 4000 website Wall-G deviantart group Monova Deviantart group 'Gallery' ' Queen Monova.png|Queen Monova|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/favourites/#/d54f63v XR.png|XR|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/favourites/#/d54ftdp WALL-G.png|Wall-G|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/favourites/#/d54fhy9 LASS-E.png|Lass-E|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/favourites/#/d54fsip 102.png|102|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/favourites/44802568#/d54ffgx King Kordahk.png|Kordahk|link=http://club-kids.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d54f8gv ERN.jpg|ERN-E|link=http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/favourites/#/d54fcvr '